King Julien/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Madagascar * Maurice, did you see that? (when Alex scared the foosa away) * All hail the NEW York giants! *Excuse me. We bozos have the people, of course. They're up there. (showing Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melmon the dead skeleton hanging from the tree). Don't you love the people? Not a very lively bunch, though. *(to Mort) SHUT UP, you're so annoying! * (to the lemurs about his plan) So my genius plan is this: We will make the New York giants our friends and keep them close. Then, with Mr. Alex protecting us, we will be safe and never have to worry about the dreaded fossa ever again. *(He and the lemurs are waiting for the four zoosters are deep in their sleep.) How long is this going to TAKE?! *Don't be alarmed, giant freaks! While you were asleep, we simply took you to our little corner of heaven. Welcome to Madagascar. Merry Madagascar * Cannabals, where!? * It's just the freaks. Maurice, I thought they left already? I hope we're still charging their rent. Mort! Stop drumming already! False alarm, everyone! Back into hiding. It's just a cruel hoax. * Every year, on the twenty-fourth of Julienuary... Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa *"My sacrifice goes in the volcano. Then, the friendly gods eat up my sacrifice. (acting out as 2 gods) 'Mmmm, very nice. Thank you for the sacrifice.' 'Please, have another sacrifice.' 'No, I've had enough for today.' 'Listen, I'm gonna be very insulted unless you have another.' 'I don't want another sacrifice okaaay?' 'Look at you, you look skinny!' 'No, I think I've had enough, is that clear?!'" (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, telling the animals how to help get water.) *Then you tell her how much you hate her. *Until I return with the spoils of the new country, Stevie will be in charge! Madagascar Europe's Most Wanted *''(pops out of Alex's cake)'' Your wish came true!! *I wouldn't eat that side of the cake if I were you. *Paparazzi!!! Don't take any photos. Please. Hi! Here I am!! Don't take (is hit with a dart) any...photos...heheheh...(passes out) *Hey! This is not first class! *Has anyone ever told you that you look like a super model? *Now? *I want to kiss every inch of your huge face, which may take me a number of weeks. *Stop crying. Don't cry. Your making me cry. You cry like that I will. I would give you something even better. (when Sonya's tricycle broke) *Me? Stay with the circus? I am a king! I want to rule New York! *(Sonya tries to make King Julien stay by force) Stop it! No means no! Or your language Rragh! Not everything is thought that way, you know. *(Sonya walks away from king Julien) Sonya? Are you listening to me? Now I'm getting a silent treatment, am I? Come over here, right now! Don't shuff me out, baby. What is wrong with you? Speak! (Sonya roars at him) Okay. If these are your feelings I understand now. I'm going! You just getting me emotional on the whoopie cushion, for you to sit on. If you look for where I am, I won't be there! *It doesn't matter what we look like together, it's how we smell together that counts! *I'm a bit busy right now. Penguins of Madagascar Episodes *"Not the FEEET!" (The Hidden, getting pulled up by the chameleons) *"Maurice, I am ready to shake my maker of money. Hit it!" (Mask of the Raccoon) *"I said 'gimme'. What part of 'gim' or 'me' did you not understand?!" (Gone in a Flash, feuding with Maurice for the camera) *"I confess to everything! I took the last nut and nougat bar! I cheat at whistling! (grabs Maurice and spits. The lines were dropped; Maurice pops up but Julien pushes him down.) My father was not a talking water-cycle! (The Red Squirrel, when he and Maurice are in lines and being dropped in monkey toys.) *"AHHH!! My secret gold-digging shame exposed!" (Truth Ache, when Private tells everyone that he picks his nose.) *"I must be dreaming. Pinch me, bite me, now slap my face and spank my right buttock!" (Operation: Plush & Cover, when he was breaking up of the sight of Mort's everywhere) *"NONE MAY TOUCH THE ROYAL FEET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!" (Miracle on Ice, - Julien freaks out when one of the rats touch's his feet.) *"And I question WHY YOU TOUCH THE FEET!" (Gone in a Flash, when Julien sees Mort touching his feet.) *"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" (Crown Fools, Julien is screaming because his crown was lost.) *"WHO BROKE THE ROYAL THRONE?!" (All King, No Kingdom) *"No! I don't want this kingdom! Take me back to my petting kingdom! I order you! Plea-ea-ea-ase! (Operation: Neighbor Swap, when Julien wants to go back to the petting zoo.) *"Lies! All lies! This interview is over!" (Command Crisis, when he is asked about his royal family, putting his hand to the camera lens.) *"What?! A spy acting job and now a birthy-mark too?! Why in the how come does Mort get to be spoiled with everything?!" (Rat Fink, jealous of Mort, because he is sent to spy and has a red mark on his tail.) *"(Talking to the dead battery of his MP3 player) Baxter, you are a traitor! Don't you know who I am?!? (The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole) *"Et tu, Mort? Why? Why is everything weighing out on me?! Yes. I am referring to you, Dead Baxter! ... And it was a slam!" (The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole) *Hey Baby! Was your mother a fighter pilot? Because when she had you, she dropped da bomb! (Hello, Dollface) *Do a barrel roll! (Operation: Antarctica, when Julien grabbed the wheel of the penguins' submarine and spins it around like a barrel, spoof of Star Fox 64) *Mmm, now that a smoothie I can call "groovy". (Truth Ache, after drinking Maurice's "secret" smoothie) *Shouldn't you be doing something stupidty dangerous right now with the other penguins? (To Skipper in The Big Blue Marble) Does this doodoo belogning to you Endangerous Species ---- Conversations Involving King Julien The Helmet (Rico tries to get the Helmet back, but falls on Julien. He gets off and gets into a combat stance) Julien: You are trying to steal my crown! (Skipper, Kowalski, and Private arrive) Skipper: No, it's a helmet. And, yes, we're stealing it. Back. Julien: Ha! I am surrounded by the low-down, dirty snakes! (Four snakes surround him and hiss) Julien: (scared) It's a figure of speech. Go away! (The snakes leave) ---- Haunted Habitat Julien: I was having a dream, where I'm the last mammal on Earth. Mort: Was I in it? Julien: Yes, but you were roadkill. Mort: But, I was in it! ---- Misfortune Cookie Julien: Maurice I worry about those penguins. What will make them believe in curses? Maurice: Short of that penguin meeting a foul end, nothing. Julien: Ah, but what if we made Freako- Maurice: -Rico. Julien: Rico meet a foul end? Then those penguins would believe. Maurice: Maybe, but then it wouldn't be a curse. Julien: Wouldn't it Maurice?, are you sure? Maurice: Yeah I'm pretty sure. Julien: And I'm pretty not. Hey no wait uh I'm pretty, very very pretty, so pretty. Mort! tell me i am pretty. Mort: You are pretty. Julien: Thank you. See Maurice, Mort agrees with me, case closed. Maurice: *sigh* alright what do you have in mind?'' Julien: (smirks deviously) ---- King Julien for a Day (Skipper and King Julien traded places for a day; Skipper hula hoops, juggles coconuts, and shakes his tail.) Skipper: Check out the boo-tee! Who's shakin'? Who's quakin'? Who is not... fakin'? Julien: (in awe) Wow. (a little impressed) Wh-what is that? "No" school? Cause it ain't old school and it ain't "new" school! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes